


AWM/sofa【R】

by pluspoem



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluspoem/pseuds/pluspoem
Summary: ooc致歉写这个的时候在做英语题把我整疯了哈哈哈
Relationships: awm绝地求生 - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	AWM/sofa【R】

**Author's Note:**

> ooc致歉  
> 写这个的时候在做英语题把我整疯了哈哈哈

花落现在特别想去抽刚刚那个自己一巴掌——自己这怎么被那个老so逼给蛊惑了呢？唉！不过，谁叫他声音好听，给栽了呗。

花落一边洗澡一边在想事，全然不知道某人已经进来了。

等到他出浴室看到床上有个人的时候，差点没吓得两眼一翻晕过去。

Soso起身，来到花落旁边，手伸进花落的衣服里面摸着。

“滚！帮我吹头发。”

Soso看着花落被自己挑逗的有些脸红，满意的在他脸上亲了一口，去房间里拿吹风机。

(好吧，接下来可能就是聊天或者复盘，我不写了，直接开车)

Soso推倒花落，用性感的声音在花落的耳边说话：“怎么样？现在来吗？”

花落：“来就来，逼逼那么多干什么？”他是绝对不会承认自己是怕又被对方给迷了的。

Soso倒也不急，开始翻着黑历史：“我记得你有一次可是反攻无望，然后自己……”

花落为了让soso闭嘴，扑吻过去，两人跌在床上。本来只是压住soso的嘴唇，结果被soso撬开牙关，亲了好一会儿，发出了滋滋的水声。

花落刚刚本来就被吻得喘不过气，又被soso给换过来压倒了，现在只能大口的喘着气。

Soso的嘴角勾起一抹得逞的微笑，伏在花落的耳边说：“怎么？刚刚扑倒我是又想……反攻？”

花落现在用他打游戏的脑子在计算自己的手部力量足不足以[暴力内容]soso的嘴。

好吧，不可能，他也不舍得。

“想什么呢花神？”soso一边说着，一边插入自己的手指进里面搅动。

花落这时才回神，他可连soso什么时候把他裤子给扒了都不知道。

后穴里可以容纳的手指渐渐增多，床单也被一些液体弄湿了。

“唔……嗯……要不你……进……进来？”花落一手揪起床单，难忍的出声。

Soso抽出了手指，一边亲吻着花落一边趁其不备的进入了后穴。

花落感觉到后穴被插入，下意识的想要呻吟出声却被吻住了嘴，只能呜咽着发出声音。

“……啊，嘶……你个老阴逼！”花落的声音变得有些软，没有平时赛场上的那股骚劲儿。

“不是你叫我进去的吗？”soso声音半调笑半正经，反正让花落觉得十分欠揍。

“你妈逼！啊……别那么……快……慢”

“你到底是想说别那么快还是别那么慢啊？”soso一边动作，一边问。

“快！……慢点……别……”

“哦，嫌我太慢啊？那我快点。”

Soso一边说，一边拔出再插入。每次拔出都不是彻底出来，每次插入却是插到最深。

“啊……慢……唔唔……哈……”

射了在花落身体里面，然后两人对面躺着。

“Soso,I love you.”花落不知道为什么，可能是看见soso望着自己的那充满爱意的眼神，就脑子一热说了出来。

Soso看着花落一声轻笑，“Me too.”

在花落嘴边落下一吻，然后抱着他去清理。


End file.
